Last Christmas
by Jessica Keira Swifty Lovatics
Summary: I was inspired by the song "Last Christmas". It is my first Elemnetary fanfic. It is just a rough work but I hope everyone could enjoy reading it though. Please R&R. Your comments are much apperciated.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_"Ha. Look at me, Joan,"_ Joan's friend Emily wore a deer hat. When Joan turned her head and took a glance at her friend. They both laugh in chorus when their eyes met.

"_What? I think it looks better on you,"_ Emily said jokingly, trying out the hat on Joan's head. Joan kept laughing and trying to stop the "attack" from her friend. She proceeded to the Christmas card section. She stared at the cards and lapsed in thoughts… to the Christmas a year ago.

_"Joan, Joan, sweetie…are you alright? "_Emily shoke her friend's arm.

_"Ya. I am alright. Just thinking,"_ Joan faked a smile. _"Come on, 't you think you can fool me?"_ She knew the past is still haunted her friend _"That is the past already. I am with you! now "_

_"Ya,I shouldn't have remember…"_ When she hadn't finished her sentence, a card with a cup of tea and gingerbread cookies caught her eyes. '_She loved that card. The cup of tea is just the symbol of Sherlock and the cookies are the symbol of her, accompanying him…and even a perfect match. "_ She thought to herself.

_"What am I thinking? We are just partner…maybe friends…maybe …"_ She stopped herself from imagination. They aren't a couple.

"_Let's go, Joan,"_ Emily called. _"Wait, I want to give this to Sherlock,"_ Joan picked the card and paid.

_"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart but the very day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I gave it to someone special."_ When they left, the mall was playing _Last Christmas_.

When Joan got back to Brownstone, she found Sherlock sitting on the floor, studying the latest case. Sherlock heard the footsteps but he didn't lift his head.

_"So, Do I miss anything?"_ Joan was accustomed to his "calmness" already.

"_Nothing so far. Captain Gregson just sent the medical record of Brandson during his day in the hospital,"_ Sherlock replied, still focused on the files.

Joan put her coat on the hook and came closer. Sherlock handed her the record and let her examine. Joan stopped at one page suddenly and flicked through the pages.

It was the photo of some cells from Brandson. Sherlock noticed her observation and asked "What's it, Watson?"

_"You said Brandson once suspect himself having a tumor?"_ Sherlock nodded _"Well, he did have a tumor. The medical here indicated he was injured on his elbow, "_ She pointed to Sherlock and went on _"There are no any proliferating cells nor rapidly -multiplying cells. His elbow was not healing. Those cells were malignant cells. The doctor must have made a mistake."_

"_OMG. Watson, you are brilliant, "_Sherlock exclaimed while Watson was blushing over his compliment.

_"That can explained why Brandson was in contact with the gang. He hired someone to kill him so that his wife and kids can get the insurance…"_ Watson finished his sentence, _" and I will call captain Gregson and let him handle the case. Meanwhile, you have to get some sleep. You have been up for nearly three days, Sherlock."_

To her surprise, Sherlock didn't argue with her and went straight to the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

When Watson woke up the next morning, she pulled out her phone to see if there were any new missed calls or messages as usual. When she eyed the date "24 The December", she immediately panicked. She couldn't help but to thinking what had happened last year at Christmas, when she just started being a sober companion. "Luckily, Sherlock have been keeping her busy with cases. Hopefully, there usually case at Christmas and Sherlock doesn't like celebrating Christmas," she murmured to herself. The more she persuaded herself to forget about that day, the more she suffered. She couldn't control herself and let tears run down from her eyes, her cheek and eventually her pants. "_Watson "_she heard Sherlock calling so she wiped the tears immediately and went downstairs.

_"Watson, I have some goo..."_ Before he could finish his words, he was shocked to see his partner's puffy eyes. " She must have cried but why. " He tried to deduce her but came up with no answer. A sudden sorrow and agony attacked him. He felt his heart was aching . He discovered that he hated to see Watson crying or feeling sad. Not only did he want to hug her tight but he wanted to kiss her. He stepped forward and they are just few inches away. Watson was nervous about how close they are right now.

She cleared his throat_," Why were you calling me, Sherlock? "_Watson's words knocked him down to earth and he stepped back to the" safe zone". "I just want to tell you we could have two days off. Today and tomorrow," He regained his usual calmness.

_"What? Day off? I must keep myself occupied for tomorrow. As long as I wish to have more "real world" time but it is definitely not going to be tomorrow."_ Watson was freaked out. She bit her lips hard and went straight to her room. Sherlock noticed her overreaction and unusual behavior. He wanted to ask her what happened but he decided to give her some freedom. After ten minutes, Watson went downstairs with her tracksuit. _"I am going to jog, Sherlock. I will be back in two hours."_ Sherlock turned his head to the voice and wanted to tell her about her mismatched socks but she rushed out the room as if she was trying to hide something.

Sherlock thought t must be something tremendous. Otherwise, Watson wouldn't do anything like this. He searched his phone and decided to call her best friend, Emily.

After a few seconds, Emily picked up the phone, _"Hello?"_

"_It's Sherlock Holmes, Jo…Watson's partner."_ Sherlock identify himself.

_"Oh,Joan mentioned about you many times. What can I do for you?"_

"_She talked about me to her best friend? What and why she does she talk about him?"_ his brain function quick, _"I am calling because I am worry about Watson. She has been acting weird when I told her she gets two days off, today and tomorrow. I thought she would be happy."_

Emily thought for a while and decided to told him about that thing_ "Last year, she caught her boyfriend cheated on her on Christmas Day. When she wasn't your sober companion or partner, she was dating Ty ,the DA officer. When she put the dark blue dress to their date, he called her at last minute and said that he had to work because his colleagues are sick. Of course he lied. When Joan was on a cab to get back home, she saw Ty kissing another woman at the Avenue Street. I guess that explains what Joan acts so weird. "_

Sherlock held his breath and was stunned to know Watson's past. An idea grew in his mind. _"Thanks for telling me that."_ Emily was reluctant but she took a deep breath "_You meant something to her. I could tell. Whenever she talks about you, she seems refreshed and happy. Even when she called and said she was mad at you, I can sense how much she cares about you. That's why she is angry. Please be good to her."_ Emily then hung up before he could react.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

When Watson returned from jogging, she found herself alone. She was relieved that Sherlock wasn't home but worried about him at the same time. She decided to take a long and bath. She felt much better after the jog. Despite the scar deeply-rooted in her heart, she regained hope again._ "You could find true love eventually,Joan,"_ She told herself. She closed her eyes and Sherlock's face appeared. She felt her cheek became red._ "Why Sherlock? We are just partner. We can't cross the boundary. Don't you forget Irene? She is the one he loves, the only one. Everything is your wishing thinking…just like last year. "_ She tried to get back her mind by splashing the water to her face. However, tears starts to flow again and she cried to sleep gradually.

When Sherlock got back from a flower boutique, he saw Watson's sneaker. He screamed her name but got no response. He immediately went to her room but the air is the only respondent He rushed to the bathroom and found Watson lying in the tube. Having seen her lying in the tube, he thought she was dead. His deduction skills were all gone and he couldn't function. He fetched a towel at once and shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked swiftly to adjust the light. When she saw Sherlock, she was confused.

_"Why are you here, Sherlock? "_ She blushed and felt embarrassed when she noticed Sherlock was grabbing her arm and she was naked. Sherlock released his grab. He gave her the towel and left the room.

Sherlock entered the kitchen and got himself a cup of tea. He could feel both of their pulse was raced, their heartbeats were quickened. He could see her pupil dilated but not because of embarrassment. He wanted to kiss her just now. He wanted to make love with her. He wanted to spend every waking moments with her. He wished to confess his love to him but he knew he had to wait, wait until tomorrow. No one can make him loss all his senses, not even Irene, except her, Joan Watson.

Watson stayed in her room until her belly "emits" sound .She came down to ask what Sherlock would like to order. But when she was in the living room, she found that Sherlock had already ordered Chinese for her. _"I hope you don't mind. I remember that you wanted to try the new Chinese restaurant nearby."_ She was awed to see that they are all her favourite, leaving her mouth-opening. _"How do you…"_ Sherlock cut her words _"My dear Watson. Don't you think I don't know the food you like after we lived together for almost two years?,"_ He pulled the chair for her.

_"I was going to order sweet potato soup for you but considering you have just recovered from your cough. We can't try it next time." He continuoued to talk._

"_Thank you, Sherlock. That's …sweet."_ Watson thanked him with a smile.

Watson felt Sherlock changed a lot in this year despite the gunshot of detective bell. She felt warmed about his behavior and his concern. Their eyes met for a while and she squeezed his hand a bit and used her chopsticks to put the spicy chicken into his bowl. That's the best night they 've had.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The next day, Watson felt less intense but her anxiety still showed on her face clearly.

_"Watson, I assume you don't have any plan for tonight . May I have the pleasure to have dinner with you tonight? We will stay in Brownstone though"_Sherlock planted a kiss on her right hand.

She was surprised but said yes.

_"Emily should be calling in a few minute. You could go some shopping with her. When you come back, the diner will be ready. Have a nice day. Don't open your month, Watson. You will let flies in,"_ he said with his normal, calm tone.

She was confused _"I don't need anything, Sherlock. I am happy as long as I am with you."_

She couldn't believe what she had just said. All in a sudden, silence claimed them. Watson went back to her room. Her back was against the door. "_How can I just tell him how I actually feel? Am I out of my mind?"_ The ringtone of her phone dragged her back to reality. It was Emily.

_"Hey, Joan. Are you ready to go to the hair parlor? I will arrive in fifteen minute."_ Emily hung up, leaving Joan to puzzle. But she soon got changed and put on some make up.

When she heard the bell, she went to the door and met Emily.

Five minutes later,they got in a cab. Watson raised her voice and asked _"Can you tell me what's going on?"_

_"We just want you to be happy." _Emily tried to calm her down but not to spoil the surprise.

When they reached the shop in Manhattan, the shop assistant named Grace came up immediately they stepped into the store. _"Miss Watson, I am Grace. We are expecting you. Mr. Holmes has ordered a dress for you."_

When Grace took the dress out, Watson couldn't believe her eyes. It was beautiful. She was amazed to see herself in the mirror. The blue sapphire bandage dress showed her curve and her beautiful long legs. Grace gave her a pair of 3 inches peep toe pumps which making her even more gorgeous. Watson looks the whole set a lot but she knew it must cost a lot. Grace seems to see through her heart_," Mr. Holmes has paid us already. Mr. Holmes is such a considerate boyfriend, Miss Watson._

She felt heat on her face. She wanted to explain everything but decided not to at last.

_"Have a nice Christmas, Joan. You deserve to be happy. Bye"_ Emily gave her a goodbye kiss when they parted. Watson turned the keys and entered the house. She immediately smelt the scents of Angus Beef. She couldn't believe her eyes when she entered the room. A small Christmas tree with mistletoe was placed in the living room. Sherlock left his mouth open when she saw Watson. Her retro updo showed her neck and the blue dress showed her long slender legs well.

_"Sherlock, don't open your month. You'll let flies in,_ " She burst into laughter but she realized she overreacted, " Do I really look that bad?"

Sherlock regained his conscious, "I think you look absolutely ravishing."

She came closer but stumbled. Sherlock caught her in time before she fell._ "You Watson and your heels. I should have chosen a flat for you."_

She didn't respond but turned to the kitchen table. She was even more surprised when she saw all the food on the table and the candle_. "Oh,Sherlock. You make all these?"_

_"Don't be surprised."_ He pulled the chair for her. With the intense filled the atmosphere, Watson looked away from the table more frequent. They didn't speak at all. The room was quiet, quiet enough to hear their heartbeat, getting louder and louder. Sherlock couldn't stand the tension and jumped out of the seat._ "I am sorry, Watson. I want to wait until we finish the dinner but I couldn't help myself. My dear Watson, I am madly in love with you. Since the day you appeared in this house, I fell in love with you. I was such a fool that I didn't notice. You undoubtedly make me a better person. I cannot function without you. I am no longer addicted to heroin or cocaine but your love. I think about you all the time." _Watson didn't move or give any respond as if she was paralyzed. Sherlock waited, hoping she would tell him her love reciprocal with his but she remained silence. _"For Heaven's sake, Watson. Please say something."_ His voice trembled ,losing his faith and hope.

_"Sherlock, don't mess with me. It's not something you should joke with."_ Watson raised her tone unnoticedly

_"What? Watson, I am not lying or joking. I have bewitched by your body and soul. All I want for this Christmas is you. I wish to be with you every second, minute, hour …"_ He leaned in and tried to grab her arm.

She pulled him away ,escaped to the living room_ "How about Irene? You said you will never fall in love again."_

_"I once thought so but I realized I was madly in love with you. I was so jealous when I figured out you might have slept with my brother. I don't want you to be intimated with anyone but me. I want you all to be myself."_ He grabbed her arm again.

_"I…I…I wish to love you, Sherlock but I can't. I don't know whether I can trust you or not. I …"_ She uttered

He held her in his arm completely _"I know what happened last year. I promise not to leave you or betray you. I will never hide or lie to you about anything or anyone. Please trust me, Joan. Please say that you love me."_ He released her embrace a bit and looked into her eyes.

She looked up to meet his eyes but she soon knew it was a mistake. She couldn't lie to herself or him. She did love him. She wanted to be with him as much as he wanted her.

_"Sherlock, I … I … love you. Since the day I met you, I think I fall in love with you too. I thought I would leave in a week but I couldn't. I enjoy spending every moment with you. "_Her tears started to flow from her cheek. Sherlock let out a breath,didin't know he had held the breath. He caressed the tears away and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry it's not a chapter.I just wish everyone in this "community" a merry christmas /boxing day. I intend to publish it on the 24th (HK Time) but I couldn't login in for two days :( Anyway, I hope everyone could have a nice christmas. Please share your thoughts and leave some comments.

Jessica 3


End file.
